Enter Sandman
Warning some images on this page may seem disturbing. Enter at your own risk. Read also: ''Enter Sandman Dialogues Enter Sandman is the first case of fanmade case in Ometepe's fangame and also the first one in the Beachfront district. Case Background After Player arrives at the Placido City Police Department, his partner Jordan Ometepe takes him to the Beachfront for a tour. They find Mike Ulrich lying dead on the beachfront. They also find a baseball bat, and they interview Reed Black. Reed tells the player that he was Mike's manager, he also tells the player that Mike had a temper, and about Mike's criminal record. Once Mike's body has been autopsied they discover that the killer has black hair, and his bruises indicate that the murder weapon is the baseball bat. Once the blood from the baseball bat is analysed the player finds out that the killer wears make-up. The Player and Officer Ometepe searched the boxing arena for any leads. The Player discovers a camera and a wind-up toy. After analysing the fingerprint from the wind-up toy the Player discovers it is from John Graham. Victim *'Cliff "Mike" Ulrich' (He was killed on Sandy Beach) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'John Graham' Suspects Reed Black, John Graham, Tom Chao, Yarina Chao, Alberta Black Profile and appearance: Profile and appearance: Listens to Heavy Metal Profile and appearance: Listens to Heavy Metal Profile and appearance: Listens to Heavy Metal Profile and appearance: Listens to Heavy Metal Killer's profile Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crime Scene #1 *Interview: Reed Black (1 Star) *Autopsy Body 18:00:00; Atttribute: Killer has black hair; Murder Weapon Found: Baseball Bat *Analyse Baseball Bat (1 Star); - Analyse Victim's Blood 15:00:00; - Attribute: Killer wears make-up. *Investigate Crime Scene #4 *Analyse Windup toy (1 Star); - 12:00:00; - Interview: John Graham (1 Star) * Analyse Camera (1 Star); - Analyse Photos (1 Star); Interview Yarina Chao (1 Star) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2' ' *Interview Tom Chao (1 Star) *Investigate Crime Scene #7 *Analyse Blue Paint (1 Star); - Analyse Clear Liquid 09:00:00; - Interview Alberta Black (1 Star) *Investigate Crime Scene #5 *Search Cardboard box (1 Star); - Unlock Phone (1 Star); - Analyse Phone 09:00:00; - Killer Listens to Heavy Metal Music *Analyse Water Pistol (1 Star); - Analyse Fingerprints 12:00:00; - Interview Yarina Chao (1 Star) (Yarina and Tom both listen to heavy metal music) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Interview John Graham (1 Star) *Investigate Crime Scene #8 *Analyse Calendar (1 Star); - Analyse Fingerprints 12:00:00; - Interview Tom Chao (1 Star) *Investigate Yarina Chao (1 Star) *Analyse Money (1 Star); - Search Fingerprints upon Database (1 Star); - Investigate Reed Black (1 Star) *Investigate Crime Scene #2 *Analyse Clipboard (1 Star); - Analyse Fabric 15:00:00; - Killer is wearing purple *Analyse Guitar (1 Star); - Analyse Blood 09:00:00; - Killer is Male *Arrest killer (1 Star) *Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation *Interview Yarina Chao (1 Star) *Inverstigate Crime Scene #1; - Repair Torn Paper (1 Star); - Analyse Torn Paper 09:00:00; - Interview Yarina Chao (1 Star) (Female Bikini and a Sunhat; Male Sunhat and a Mankini) *Interview Tom Chao (1 Star); - Investigate Crime Scene #4; - Search Pile of Clothes (1 Star); -- Analyse Knife 15:00:00; - Interview Tom Chao (1 Star) (50,000 Coins) *Investigate Crime Scene #7; - Repair Torn Jacket (1 Star); - Analyse Symbol 09:00:00; - Investigate Crime Scene #5; - Examine Photograph (1 Star); - Investigate Jason Ulrich (1 Star) (Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Plácido City